The research projects underway in the Molecular Biophysics Department of the Medical Foundation of Buffalo involve the use of X-ray crystallography to determine the structures of many different types of molecules of biomedical importance. This type of research requires real-time 3-D computer graphics. Thus, in response to the announcement by NIGMS soliciting applications for Shared Instrumentation Grants, the purchase of an IRIS 3130 computer graphics workstation and the hardware and software necessary to interface this workstation with the Medical Foundation's VAX 8600 computer is proposed. This graphics equipment will allow six principal investigators of seven projects to pursue their goals more effectively. The projects are: "Selectivity and Mechanism of Action of Ionophores", "Molecular Structure of Steroids", "Structural Chemical Studies of Metabolic Phosphates", "Molecular and Electronic Structures of Antifolate Drugs", "Auromomycin: Structural Study of Anticancer Activity", "Site Specific Calcium Blockers - Structural Requirements", and "Crystallographic Studies of Monoclinic Human Insulin."